Conventionally, a coin processing device which recognizes the authenticity of a charged coin, sorts and stores a coin considered as a normal coin by denomination, and dispenses the sorted and stored coin in accordance with an amount of change is mounted inside the vending machine. FIG. 7 illustrates a schematic view of such a coin processing device.
The coin processing device 1 is mainly provided with a coin sorting device 2 which recognizes the authenticity of charged coins and sorts the charged coins by denomination, and a coin dispensing device 3 which stores the charged coins sorted by the coin sorting device 2 by denomination and dispenses the coin by selecting coin to be dispensed in accordance with an amount of change. Further, the coin sorting device 2 has a coin recognizing part which recognizes the authenticity of the charged coins, and a coin sorting part which sorts the coins considered as normal coins by the coin recognizing part by denomination. Further, the coin dispensing device 3 has a coin storing part provided with a plurality of coin tubes, each of which stores the coins sorted by the coin sorting device 2 by each denomination, and a coin dispensing mechanism which dispenses the coin from the coin storing part by selecting coin in accordance with an amount of change. As the coin dispensing mechanism, a configuration which dispenses the coins stored in the coin tube by withdrawing the coins from a slit-like hole formed at the lowest part of the coin tube by a slide member called as a payout slide is widely adopted. Further, in the coin dispensing device 3, in order to facilitate withdrawing of the coins when the coins stored in the coin dispensing device 3 are collected as sales, the coin storing part is normally formed as a detachable cassette.
In Patent Literature (JP H07-262426 A), Patent Literature 2 (JP H11-161825 A) and Patent Literature 3 (JP 3054908 B), coin dispensing devices mounted on the conventional coin processing devices are disclosed.
Hereinafter, a configuration of the conventional coin dispensing device is described with reference to FIGS. 8(a), 8(b), 9(a), 9(b) and 10.
FIGS. 8(a), 8(b), 9(a) and 9(b) illustrate cross-sectional views of a main part of the conventional coin dispensing device, and FIG. 10 illustrates a schematic perspective view of the conventional coin dispensing device in which an illustration of the coin tube, a wall of the device and the like is omitted. FIG. 8(a) illustrates a cross-sectional view of a main part of the coin dispensing device in a state before the coins are dispensed (hereinafter referred to as “standby state”), FIG. 8(b) illustrates a cross-sectional view of the main part of the coin dispensing device in a state after the cassette of the coin storing part is removed, and FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b) illustrate cross-sectional views of the main part of the coin dispensing device in a dispensing operation of the coins (hereinafter referred to as “dispensing state”). Further, FIG. 10 illustrates a schematic perspective view of the coin dispensing device in the standby state.
The conventional coin dispensing device 3 illustrated in FIGS. 8(a), 8(b), 9(a), 9(b) and 10 has a driving means such as a motor not shown in Figs, a payout cam 10 turned once in one direction (direction of an arrow A) per one dispensing operation by means of a driving force of the driving means, a payout link 9 having a groove 9a engaged with a pin 10a protruded from a lower surface of the payout cam 10, the payout link 9 being reciprocated in a direction of an arrow B from an original position shown in Figs when the payout cam 10 is turned once, and a payout slide 8 which detachably engages with the payout link 9 via a pin 9b (see FIG. 10) and reciprocates in the direction of the arrow B by interlocking with a reciprocating movement of the payout link 9. Here, the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 are detachable from each other because the payout slide 8 is mounted together with the coin storing part on a cassette 5 detachable from a device body 4.
Further, a plurality of coin storing holes 8a, each of which corresponds to each coin tube 6 of the coin storing part and stores only one coin stored at each lowest surface of coin tubes 6, is formed on the payout slide 8. Further, a bottom plate 7 of the cassette 5 is disposed below the coin storing hole 8a, and in the standby state shown in FIG. 7, the bottom plate 7 supports the coin stored in the coin storing hole 8a. 
On the other hand, a plurality of change slides 11, each of which has a tip part to be arranged below each coin storing hole 8a of the payout slide 8 and switches a dispensing and a non-dispensing of the coin stored one by one in each coin storing hole 8a, is inserted and fitted into the payout link 9. Each change slide 11 is formed to appear to and disappear from each coin storing hole 8a. The change slide 11 is moved by interlocking with the payout link 9, and when the change slide 11 is prevented from moving, the change slide 11 does not interlock with the payout link 9.
Each change lever 12 which is moved in a vertical direction by a driving means is disposed at a rear part of each change slide 11. The change lever 12 is mounted to a tip of a plunger of a change lever solenoid 13, and the driving means for the change lever 12 is formed by the change lever solenoid 13. The plunger of the change lever solenoid 13 is biased by a return spring in a protruding direction. The plunger is moved in a direction opposite to the protruding direction when the change lever solenoid 13 is energized, and the plunger is returned to the original position by a biasing force of the return spring when the energizing of the change lever solenoid 13 is stopped. Thus, the change lever 12 mounted to the tip of the plunger of the change lever solenoid 13 is located at a lower dispensing preventing position by the biasing force of the return spring when the energizing of the change lever solenoid 13 is stopped, and the change lever 12 prevents the change slide 11 from moving by engaging with a rear end of the change slide 11. The change lever 12 is moved upward and located at a dispensing allowing position when the change lever solenoid 13 is energized, and as a result, the engagement of the change lever 12 and the rear end of the change slide 11 is canceled and the change lever 12 becomes not to prevent a movement of the change slide 11. A plurality of mechanisms, each of which is provided with the change slide 11, the change lever 12 and the change lever solenoid 13 to correspond to each coin storing hole 8a one by one, is provided. The respective mechanisms are driven independently from each other.
In a state in which the change slide 11 is engaged with the corresponding change lever 12, as shown in FIG. 9(b), the change slide 11 is kept to locate at a position of the standby state without interlocking with the reciprocating movement of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8, and a lower end of the corresponding coin storing hole 8a is closed by the change slide 11 in the dispensing state. Further, in a state in which the change slide 11 is disengaged from the corresponding change lever 12, as shown in FIG. 9(a), the change slide 11 is reciprocated by interlocking with the reciprocating movement of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8, and the lower end of the corresponding coin storing hole 8a is opened by the change slide 11 in the dispensing state.
Here, as an example, a configuration in which the coin dispensing device dispenses the coin from only one coin tube 6 corresponding to a certain coin storing hole 8a is described.
Firstly, the change lever 12 is moved upward (switching operation) by energizing the change lever solenoid 13 corresponding to the coin storing hole 8a of the coin to be dispensed. With this, the engagement of the change lever 12 and the change slide 11 is canceled and the change slide 11 corresponding to the coin storing hole 8a of the coin to be dispensed becomes to be capable of reciprocating by interlocking with the reciprocating movement of the payout slide 8. On the other hand, since the change lever solenoid 13 corresponding to the coin storing hole of the coin not to be dispensed is not energized, the engagement of the change lever 12 and the change slide 11 is not canceled and the change slide 11 corresponding to the coin storing hole 8a of the coin not to be dispensed is prevented from moving.
Next, the payout cam 10 is driven by the driving means such as the motor not shown in Figs and turned once along the direction of the arrow A, and the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 are reciprocated along the direction of the arrow B. Then, the coin stored in the coin storing hole 8a of the payout slide 8 is slid together with the payout slide 8 and the coin is moved (withdrawing operation) away from the bottom plate 7 which supports the coin stored in the coin storing hole 8a in the standby state. At this time, since the change slide 11 corresponding to the coin storing hole 8a of the coin to be dispensed has been slid rearward by interlocking with the movement of the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8, the lower end of the coin storing hole 8a is opened and the coin stored in the coin storing hole 8a is dropped and dispensed (discharging operation). On the other hand, since the change slide 11 corresponding to the coin storing hole 8a of the coin not to be dispensed is prevented from moving by the change lever 12, even if the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 are moved, the change slide 11 is kept to locate at a position of the standby state. Thus, when the payout link 9 and the payout slide 8 are moved, a tip of the change slide 11 is appeared at the lower end of the coin storing hole 8a, and as a result the coin stored in the coin storing hole 8a is supported and therefore the coin is not dispensed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 8(b), in the coin dispensing device 3, in order to facilitate withdrawing of the coins when the coins stored in the coin dispensing device 3 are collected as sales, the coin storing part including the coin tube 6 is normally formed as a cassette 5 detachable from the coin dispensing device body 4. The detachable cassette 5 normally includes the coin tube 6, the bottom plate 7 and the payout slide 8. Further, when the cassette 5 is detached from the coin dispensing device body 4, the engagement of the payout slide 8 and the payout link 9 via the pin 9b is canceled. On the other hand, when the cassette 5 is attached to the coin dispensing device body 4, the payout slide 8 included in the cassette 5 and the payout link 9 included in the coin dispensing device body 4 are engaged with each other via the pin 9b. 
In the conventional coin dispensing device described above, in principle, it is possible to dispense the coins from all of the coin tubes 6 simultaneously in one dispensing operation. But practically, since current provided to the coin processing device from the vending machine is limited, if the driving means for the payout cam 10 and the payout slide 8 is driven for the dispensing operation while energizing more than four change lever solenoid 13, current provided from the vending machine exceeds the limit of current. For example, in a case in which the limit of current provided from the vending machine is set to 1500 mA, a consumption current of the change lever solenoid 13 during driving is set to 150 mA, and a consumption current of the motor for driving the payout cam 10 and the payout slide 8 in the dispensing operation during driving is set to 1000 mA, if it is tried to dispense the coins from four coin tubes in one dispensing operation, total consumption current in the dispensing operation is represented by 150 mA×4+1000 mA=1600 mA, and exceeds 1500 mA of the limit of current provided from the vending machine. Thus, in the conventional coin dispensing device, it is normally set to dispense the coins from up to three coin tubes 6 in one dispensing operation (see Patent Literature 3).